The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Communication systems can generally be divided into communication systems through the aerial medium (wireless communication systems) or through a conducted medium.
In both types of systems, due to the inherent losses of both media, the transmitted signal will gradually be attenuated until it passes below the sensitivity threshold of the possible receivers, whereby, at a certain distance, the communication will be interrupted.
To increase the range, or to improve the transmission capacity in general, it is necessary to include signal repeaters or regenerators. If the communication is performed through the aerial medium, the situation of the repeater is not especially problematic. In contrast, if the communication medium is conducted, it is likely that the repeater has to be placed inside the medium, interrupting the communications line. In many cases this cannot be performed due to the type of communications channel used (such as for example, the electrical network).
The present disclosure shows a conducted signal repeater, increasing the range and transmission capacity of any communications system, without needing to cut or interrupt the conducted medium.
In the state of the art there are some patents with related concepts but which do not affect the novelty or the inventive step of the present disclosure. For example, patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,232B1 entitled “Hybrid amplifier-regenerator for optimizing cable network transmissions” discloses an amplification process, but for which it performs a 2-to-4 wire conversion at both ends of the regenerator device and amplifies each transmission direction separately in a digital manner. The present disclosure proposes an alternative system in which the interruption of the channel or an independent amplification of each direction is not necessary, whereby the necessary hardware and therefore the final cost is simplified.
Another example is patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,9730,89A1 entitled “Adaptive hybrid circuit”, which describes a 2-to-4 wire converter with an active hybrid made with tapped 10 delay line filter. As already occurred with the previous reference, the use of a 2-to-4 wire converter involves opening the channel to insert two of these devices facing one another to perform the function of a two-way repeater, something which is not necessary with the device of the present disclosure, in which it is only necessary to have access to a point of the' channel without needing to interrupt the transmission medium.